


Strong Arms, Strong Heart

by Khylara



Series: Mania [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Patrick gets some expected bad news.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: Mania [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585624
Kudos: 6





	Strong Arms, Strong Heart

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from "Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea" scattered throughout.

Patrick gazed down at the official looking envelope lying on the kitchen table. _Well...that was quick,_ he thought, too many memories coming to the surface and every one of them getting in the way. He sighed, picking it up. _Might as well get it over with._

Slitting it open with his finger, he unfolded the letter inside and read it through twice. He dropped it onto the table a moment later as his head fell into his hands. 

Over. It was finally all over.

A pair of arms slid around his shoulders as a kiss was brushed against his cheek. "Patrick? Baby?" It was Pete, sounding both concerned and scared all at once. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he said after a moment, feeling as though he had just awakened from a killer dream. He put a hand on the letter. "When did this come?"

"This morning. I was looking for you to give it to you." Pete planted another kiss in his hair. "You didn't answer my question. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Think so." Patrick tapped the letter with his index finger. "Court papers. The divorce is final."

Pete sighed with relief. "About damn time," he said, fighting back a smile. Noticing Patrick's lack of reaction, he said, "So what's stopping you from celebrating?"

"I don't know," was the honest reply. "I feel like I just lost my mind, along with the whole damn world." He heaved another, heavier sigh. "If I die in my sleep, will I wake up and come to life or will I be just...stuck?"

Pete looked confused. "I'm not sure what you're getting at, baby, but I'm here."

Patrick put a hand over Pete's. "That's a lot. I don't know what I'd do without you right now."

"You'll never have to," Pete promised. "And you'll never be out of your mind as long as you have me. I promise." Pete hugged his shoulders, kissing his cheek yet again. "I love you."

Patrick glanced at his finger. Pete's wedding ring shone brightly in the morning light, giving him both comfort and hope for the future in the same instance. _He's never lied to me yet,_ he thought, relaxing in the feel of strong arms holding him close and a strong heart loving him for the rest of his days. "I love you, too."


End file.
